contact
by youguystookallthegoodpennames
Summary: Requested by a friend. Moar daft punk slash yay! If you are a human: this is kinda nsfw-ish i guess. If you are a robot: THIS IS VERY NSFW CLEAR YOUR WEB HISTORY AFTER READING THIS.


Requested by a cool tumblr person. Sorry, I got kinda carried away so its unnecessarily long ·~· hope you like it anyway :D

Thomas fidgeted in his chair. He was a bit nervous as he waited to be called in for his scheduled check up. He knew that the scientists only did this to make sure they stayed functional, but he couldn't help feeling a bit scared. He felt a familiar pulse run up the wires in his arm and looked down to see a gold plated hand covering his own. "There's no reason to be scared Thomas. Everything will be fine." Came the soothing voice of Guy-man. He looked up to see Guy's visor l.e.d. displaying a reassuring smile. Thomas nodded and leaned his head on Guy's shoulder. "Thank you.. I know it will be okay, I just can't help feeling a bit nervous." He said. "I'm sorry.. just a little while longer and we can go home and do whatever you like." Guy replied, squeezing Thomas's hand. Thomas couldn't figure out why, but he loved the feelings and pulses produced when he was touching Guy. Even the slightest bit of contact, like a hand on his shoulder, just made him feel good inside. He didn't get the same feeling with anyone else though, and he began to wonder if it came from Guy being the same artificial life-form as himself, or if the scientists had purposely programmed them that way. Whatever it was, he just knew it was great. Suddenly, a man in a white lab coat strolled into the room holding a clip board. "Thomas, Guy-man, they are ready for you." He said. Thomas's mind raced. He looked to Guy who nodded and squeezed his hand once more. They each stood up and followed the man down the hall way. At the end of the hall, Thomas was directed into one room while Guy was directed to another. When Thomas entered the room, he was asked to sit in an exam chair. Once he was sitting down, he began to feel even worse, and though he tried hard not to show it, the man noticed Thomas's uneasiness. "It might make you feel better if you shut off your optic. I would suggest going into sleep mode, but we need you awake for a portion of the exam, so if you just don't watch what's going on, you may feel a bit more calm." Thomas nodded. "Oh! A-alright. Thanks.." He replied. He shut off his optic so that he couldn't see the unsettling laboratory scene before him. Instead, he visualized Guy sitting next to him, still holding his hand like he was in the waiting room. This made him feel a little better. He sat as still as he could while he felt people poke and prod him, and mess with his circuitry. He heard conversations going on, but he tried not to focus on what they said, until he heard his name. "Thomas! Are you still with us?" Thomas jumped a little and responded anxiously. "Y-y-yes sir." He stuttered, flicking his optic back on to see what was going on. The same man from before stood in front of him, as well as two more scientists. The man nodded. "Alright, this next test could get a bit tricky. We have developed some new pieces of equipment that we may be able to use to get a better understanding of how much you and Guy-man can actually feel. We need you awake so that we can get feedback, but also before we can start, we need you to remove your jacket and shirt so that we can access the ports on your sides, and on the back of your helmet." Thomas nodded and unzipped his jacket, placing it on a nearby counter before removing his shirt and putting it in the same place. By this time, Thomas was extremely nervous. There had never been a test like this before. He sat back down in the chair, and gripped the arm rests firmly. One female scientist picked up a wire with identical input/output jacks at each end. Thomas thought they looked like headphone jacks, only they were slightly bigger. The lady walked around behind Thomas and fastened them into ports on the underside of his helmet, and unraveled the thin cables and plugged them into a machine hooked up to a computer. Instantly he could feel his thoughts and feelings being monitored. The lady then took another set of wires that looked exactly the same and approached Thomas. "This may tickle a bit." She said, and scratched at the seam in Thomas's synthetic "skin." Thomas squirmed a bit, and stifled a laugh at the odd feeling. Once the seam was open, there was another port revealed. She repeated the process twice more on the same side, and three more times on the opposite side, making Thomas giggle uncontrollably. Once all six ports were open, she plugged cables into the openings, and Thomas was silenced. He felt very odd. It was as if the computer was transferring feelings to him. All It felt like now was a dull buzz in the back of his mind. The man walked over behind the computer screen and began to do something. "Alright, we are going to simulate certain feelings and send them to you through the cables, and see how you react to them. If you need us to stop at any time, just say so and we will stop. Are you ready?" He said. "Okay. I think so, yeah." Thomas replied. The man clicked a button. Thomas began to feel dizzy. It didn't hurt, it just felt really weird. He tilted his head sideways as his vision began to go fuzzy and spiral, and all of a sudden, he felt like he was going to fall, so he gripped the arm rest again. Slowly but surely, the dizziness stopped. Thomas shook his head as he regained his vision. "Everything okay?" He heard the man ask. "Yeah." Thomas replied. The test continued, and Thomas felt many different things. He tried to stay quiet and focused, until right at the end, when they simulated pain. It came as a dull ache at first, but then exploded into a monstrous, awful feeling that spread all over, causing Thomas to cry out and send flashes of red across his l.e.d. visor. The man immediately shut down the test. "I'm sorry Thomas.. The test is almost over, and you're doing very well. Are you alright?" Thomas took a moment to regain his bearings before answering. "Yeah.. I'm fine." He desperately wanted the test to be over now. All he wanted was to home with Guy and lay in his arms and not worry about stupid scientists or tests or check ups. He mustered the last of his strength and courage and sat up, ready to face the final test, however horrible it might be. The test began, and he felt something new. Something he had never felt before. It didn't hurt, in fact, it felt really good. It wasn't like a tickle though. It felt like the feeling he got when Guy touched him, except it was all over, and was much more vivid and magnified. His whole body tensed up, and he leaned his head back against the chair and arched his back. He felt his robotic "heart" start to beat faster as well. When the feeling began to wear off, he relaxed and his mind spiraled out of control. He wondered what it was that he had just felt, and if there was a way to feel it again. He felt sort of embarrassed now though, so he didn't want to ask the scientists. They walked back into the room and the lady unplugged all the wires from Thomas's various ports. "I think that about does it for today's check up. Thank you for cooperating with us today, Thomas. You've done very well." The man said, writing something on his clip board. "Ah.. you're welcome." Thomas said, grabbing his shirt and jacket off the counter and quickly redressing. "We didn't notice anything out of the ordinary today, but if we find anything negative in the results, we will call you." He said, and Thomas nodded. "Ah yes! Before I forget, these cables are very new, and we wanted the two of you to perhaps test them out a bit more, so would you mind taking these?" The man asked, handing the wires, and a disk to Thomas. "Uh, oh.. sure." He replied, trying to suppress his sudden excitement. "One thing though. Only use these with this test software, on the computer. Don't try linking to anything else, okay? We don't yet know how that will work, and the side effects could be harmful." He took the wires and the cd from the man and shoved them in his jacket pockets and walked out into the waiting room where Guy-man was already ready for him. The two walked back out to their car and Guy got In the driver's seat. He seemed a bit different from before the check-up, and Thomas wondered if he had felt the same new feeling he had felt. They were both quiet for a while. "So, how did it go?" Guy asked, finally breaking the silence. "Oh.. everything went fine. They said I did good and they didn't find anything bad in my results." He explained. "Ah, that's great." Guy replied, flashing a smile again. "What about you?" Thomas asked. "Same here. Nothing went wrong." He said. Thomas nodded. "That's good." He replied. Once the two were home, they walked Inside, and Thomas took off his jacket. He removed the equipment from the pockets, and Guy glanced over at them. "Where did you get those?" He asked curiously, walking over to where Thomas stood. "W-well, the scientists gave these to us to test them out..." He said, trailing off, and wondering whether or not he should tell him they weren't allowed to test them on each other. "So.. did they test them on you while you were there?" Guy asked. "Yeah. It was really odd.." Thomas replied. Guy nodded. "They tested them on me too. I wonder if that means we have the same type of bodies and placement of ports.." Guy said, moving a bit closer to Thomas. Thomas's mind raced. He remembered the man's words, but he was really curious, and he knew that if Guy was going to suggest it, he wouldn't have the self-control to say no. "Maybe.." he said. "We should test them out then..." Guy said, gently taking Thomas's hand. At once, Thomas felt the pulsing in his hand and arm again, and he allowed Guy to lead him to their bedroom. Once they were there, he helped Thomas take off his shirt, and took off his own as well. He reached behind Thomas's head and plugged the first wires into the ports in the back of his helmet, plugging the other ends into the ports on his own sides. Guy was already beginning to feel something, as the feelings of nervous longing from Thomas were streamed into him. Thomas helped plug the other set of wires into the back of Guy's helmet, and plugged the other ends into his sides just as Guy had done. All at once, they could feel everything that came to each other's minds. They could feel each other's desire. Guy wrapped his hands around Thomas's back and slowly felt up and down, sending small shockwaves through Thomas's mind that he could sense as well. He stared at Thomas's uncovered upper half. It looked just like his own, but something about it was simply mesmerizing to him. "I don't think I've ever seen your body before.." Guy said, running his fingers over the contours of Thomas's sides. The taller android could barely respond. "Huh.." he said. "It's really quite spectacular.." Guy said, rubbing near the openings of the ports. This made Thomas let out a small moan, and hearing it drove Guy crazy. He nudged Thomas towards the bed and carefully laid him down on it, positioning himself over Thomas, while the wires hung loosely from behind his neck. He began to stroke the areas around the ports again, and Thomas cried out, his back arching with pleasure. He reached up and wrapped his arms around Guy's back, pulling himself up and accidently bringing their helmets together with a small bump. As this happened, a small spark jumped from Thomas's helmet to Guy's, and they each felt it travel through their circuits, filling them both with a buzz of satisfaction. It surprised them both, and Thomas fell back on bed, staring up at Guy while he sat over him. At once, Thomas found the wires hanging from the back of Guy's helmet and yanked on them gently yet forcefully, bringing Guy's helmet down to make contact with his own again, and just as before, another spark jumped between the two. This time, however, they lingered in this position, letting sparks jump all over. Guy pulled away, as he felt that he might overheat, and he quietly admired Thomas. "I-it feels so good..." Thomas began shakily. "What does?" Guy asked curiously. "Being with you... e-even when we barely make contact, you make me feel good... but I have never felt like this before... it's so new and foreign... yet it's something only you can bring out in me. It feels so good to be this close to you." Thomas said, with a tone full of longing and emotion. Guy layed beside Thomas and took his hand. "I feel the same way." He replied, matching Thomas's sincerity. Thomas turned to Guy and brushed his fingers along Guy's chest, making him tense slightly. He let his fingers trail to Guy's side and he began to press down and caress the areas around the ports, just as Guy had done, and watched as Guy arched his neck, throwing his head back, and trying, to no avail, to stifle a moan. Guy wrapped his hands around the back of Thomas's neck and brought him close, letting their helmets make contact and spark again. "Thomas..." said Guy quietly. "Yes Guy-man?" Thomas asked, snuggling close to him. "You know how the scientists said we couldn't feel all human emotions like love?" Guy asked. "Yeah.. why do you ask?" Thomas said. "I don't think they were right." Guy responded. "What do you mean?" Thomas asked, looking up at Guy. "Well.. I.. I think they were wrong because... I think I love you Thomas." Guy said, embracing Thomas in a hug. The two layed quietly in each other's arms while Thomas tried to comprehend what Guy had said. Love was such a complex and confusing concept, and Thomas thought they were never meant to understand it. But maybe that was the key, he thought, just being content with not understanding it, and just knowing that he felt it. He began to understand exactly what Guy thought when he said it. "I love you too, Guy-man." Thomas replied finally, and at that moment, he felt complete happiness. They had just figured out the one thing that the creators said was impossible. They had figured out love.


End file.
